The Undercover Mission
by lovedizzy
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been enlisted by a group of lawyers to go undercover in a hotel franchise to get to the bottom of multiple disappearings. Will they be able to get to the bottom of it? And what will happen to them along the way? NALU story, going to have future chapters, rated t for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So in the spirit of competition, I felt like starting a multi chapter story in order to go up against my sister, lovedizzy2. So I hope you guys enjoy whatever craziness my mind comes up with. Oh, and also, I do not own Fairy Tail. I would be nice if I did but unfortunately not. **

"I can't believe you are hungry again Natsu. We just ate an hour ago," Lucy complained loudly while trudging along.

"What? It's not my fault Lucy. I'm a growing young man and I need all the food I can get. Who knows when we are gonna get attacked by another crazy person. Besides, it's not like you are paying for it," he retorted back.

"I AM PAYING FOR IT! YOU SPENT ALL YOUR MONEY ON THAT STUPID STAFF YOU BOUGHT!" Lucy screamed back at him.

Natsu looked down at the staff in his hand and looked back at her sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot. But I mean, look at this thing! It makes me look so cool!" Natsu finished, standing in a heroic pose.

"You look like an idiot. You aren't even a holder type wizard!" Lucy said back exasperated.

"So? I look cool and you just are jealous. It's okay Lucy, not all of us can be as amazing as me," he smugly replied, elbowing her a little bit harder than necessary.

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away, trying not to inflate his already huge ego. But he was right, he was amazing. She hated to admit it, but she had grown fond of the annoying hot head over the many months spent with him. He may be an absolute idiot, but he was incredible too. He was extremely strong, even if his persona didn't show it.

Lucy and Natsu were currently on a special mission together, one that required them to be undercover. Natsu thought the job would be great when he first saw it on the board at the guild. Who wouldn't like to go undercover and do some spy work, not to mention receive a very generous reward? As far as Natsu had been concerned? It was a win-win situation.

Unfortunately Natsu had not paid attention to details, which was a common theme with him. In his haste he neglected to notice that the undercover positions were to be held by a team, girl and boy, who would pose as a married couple.

When Lucy first found out about the job, she was furious and not the kind of furious where you can be calmed down after an hour or so. It took Natsu an entire two days before he could convince her to do the job, since he had already accepted, and not beat him to a pulp. After calming her down, he was finally able to explain the job to her.

They had been asked by a group of lawyers to investigate a chain of hotels that ran throughout the country. The franchise had many complaints as well as legal claims placed against them, as well as a concerning amount of high-society clients who had mysteriously gone missing. Natsu and Lucy were needed in order to act as a wealthy married couple and stay at the most popular of their hotels in order to collect any information they could. The lawyers had felt it necessary to bring in Fairy Tail wizards after the last three undercover couples had never returned from their missions.

"How much further is it to the stupid hotel? I am absolutely famished," Natsu complained as his stomach growled loudly.

"It shouldn't be that much further. We should be seeing it pretty soon," Lucy replied with her nose in the map the group of lawyers had given them.

Suddenly they saw a giant building emerge from between the trees. It was surprising they had not seen it earlier. Lucy and Natsu stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the fortress of a hotel that loomed in front of them.

"Wow…This place is huge Natsu. How are we ever going to find any evidence?" Lucy whispered in amazement.

Natsu stared at the building before replying, "Oh don't worry Lucy. We got this in the bag!" Natsu smiled at her wide before her grabbed her hand awkwardly.

Lucy jumped when he touched her and nervously spoke, "Natsu what are you doing?"

"What? We are posing as a married couple. We have to act like we actually love each other somewhat." He replied as he dragged her towards the giant building.

"Hello and welcome to the Harvish Hotel. Name please?" The woman behind the counter said in a sickly sweet voice.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Gordon and this dime piece right here is my wife, Lucy," Natsu said in an overly deep voice as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Ah yes! The Gordon's! We have been waiting for you. You have the presidential suite for the night. Please, hand your bags to Jeffrey and he will show you to your room. If you have any questions don't be afraid to call here. I will answer any and all questions. Please, enjoy your stay!"

Natsu steered Lucy towards Jeffrey as they followed him to the suite.

"Okay no, there is absolutely no way this is happening. I am going to call those lawyers and tell them to take a long walk over a short pier because there is no way I am sharing a bed with you!" Lucy said pacing back and forth.

"Oh come on Luce, it's not that bad. I mean its giant. Plus, I mean wouldn't it look odd if a married couple had two beds?"Natsu said calmly.

Lucy sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I guess. Just, don't try anything weird or I swear to Mavis I will take away your ability to ever spawn little mini Natsu's," Lucy threatened.

After deliberating for a few minutes, they decided the best place to start would be in the high rollers area of the casino. Since it seemed only the highly wealthy were ever stolen, they decided that would be the best place to look for any suspicious behavior.

Arm in arm, they made their way to the Texas Hold'em table, taking seats next to each other. Natsu had never played before, but was convinced he could pick it up off of Lucy.

Lucy smiled at Natsu as he dealt out the cards, "Oh honey, it is such a shame the Lauren's went missing. They were absolutely wonderful, especially at the poker tables," she said slightly louder than necessary.

A couple at the other end of the table looked up, interested, "You knew the Lauren's? We absolutely loved them. Rich and I used to go boating together," the man said.

Natsu smiled at Lucy slyly before facing the couple, "Oh of course. We used to go to the theatre together. Have you heard from them? We heard a horrible rumor they went missing."

Lucy looked at the dealer, who suddenly went slightly stiffer than he was previously. He cleared his throat as he said, "Place your bets."

Lucy and Natsu remained at the table for a few hours, chatting up the other rich couples and asking about the couples that had gone missing over the past few months. They were unable to find any connections between the couples, except for the fact that they were all very rich.

By the end of the night, Natsu and Lucy were absolutely exhausted. They made their way back to the room and fell back onto the bed, still holding each other's hands. They remained this way for a minute or so before Lucy awkwardly cleared her voice, "So umm we did pretty good today I think. We got a lot of people to talk. And I am not exactly sure, but I think that dealer knows something. He kept listening to us."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I think tomorrow we should try some of the other parts of the hotel to see if we can find anything out there," Natsu said, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on her hand in a circle.

Lucy looked at him nervously, "Umm Natsu, nobody else is in the room. We don't have to act like a married couple anymore."

Natsu turned red before he released her hand. "Oh yeah… I forgot. I just got so used to doing it I guess."

Lucy half-smiled at him before she got up and made her way to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. By the time she came back out, Natsu was already curled up and asleep in the bed. Lucy half smirked at his sleeping form and crawled her way into the spot next to him.

She laid there motionless for a few minutes, trying to think of all the things she had learned that day. No matter what happened, she knew they would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So I hope you have all been patiently awaiting the addition of another chapter. Who knows, maybe I will even put up two in one day :0**

Lucy woke up, slowly becoming fully aware of her surroundings. She went to do her daily wake up stretch when she realized she was contained by an immensely hot object. Looking to her side, her breathe hitched in her throat. Natsu was directly next to her, holding her tightly within his arms, so tight in fact, it was on the uncomfortable side.

Lucy sighed as she leaned her head back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She had no clue what she should do. Should she be a jerk and wake him up? Perhaps she could try to squirm herself free, but then again, then she risked the chance of waking him. Or maybe, she could try an alternative method.

Shaking nervously, she reached down and kissed him gently on the forehead, so gently in fact, she wasn't entirely sure if she had even done it. Suddenly, Natsu began to stir, smiling in his sleep.

"Luce..." he drowsily whispered to her in a rough morning voice, pulling her even tighter to him.

Lucy blushed and went stiff, unsure if he was fully awake or not. Natsu slowly burrowed his nose into the crook her shoulder and sighed, "Luce..."

Turning as a red as a fire engine, Lucy managed to speak, "Natsu, are you awake?"

Slowly, Natsu opened his eyes, looking around the room with a dazed and confused look. His eyes slowly surveyed the room until they came to land on Lucy's face. His eyes became extremely wide after a few seconds, a sign to Lucy that he had realized the awkward position they were in.

"Umm...sorry," Natsu said lamely as he removed his arms from around her and moved himself away from her slightly.

Lucy didn't like the sudden cold she felt at the absence of his presence and she let out a short shiver before she caught herself. It was too late unfortunately because Natsu looked at her concerned and grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry, umm, here, I'll warm you," Natsu looked at her intensely, a look he often got during battle. This confused Lucy until she suddenly started to feel a warmth make its way through her. She sighed and closed her eyes, forgetting about the awkwardness and simply enjoying as the heat spread its way through her.

They remained this way for a few minutes before Lucy opened her eyes. "We need to get going. We should go to the brunch and see what we can figure out there," she said matter-of-factly.

Natsu frowned slightly before he let her go slowly and got up to get ready. Lucy remained laying for a moment after he left, her heart racing like crazy. She loved Natsu. She had for awhile now. And something told her, he just might feel the same way.

* * *

"Oh what a fabulous idea! We can all take the private cooking class from the chef together," a robust woman gushed at Lucy.

"I just cannot wait to see what kind of delicious meal he is going to teach us. It should be a great time, " Lucy said back in an extravagant voice.

Lucy and Natsu had managed to integrate themselves into the upper class community of the hotel with a finesse neither knew they possessed. Throughout the day they had traveled in a pack, going from activity to activity. Lucy was able to break the ice easily while Natsu had a great talent for keeping a conversation going.

As the group made their way to kitchen, Lucy noticed something odd. There was an extra door in the hallway, one that was not labeled or even spaced out on the maps they had been given of the hotel. She nodded to Natsu subtly, urging toward the door. He nodded back at her before he suddenly broke out, "Oh Mavis! I forgot my wallet in the buffet room this morning!"

Lucy smiled at him as she replied, " Oh don't worry Su-Su I will go and grab it. I will be right back, you guys go on ahead."

One of the women looked at her concerned, " Are you sure you want to go alone? I could go with you."

Lucy smiled an overly sweet grin her way, " Oh don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself."

The group found this answer to suffice and turned to make their way to the kitchen. Natsu tapped at his watch ten times, a sign she knew meant she had ten minutes before he came looking for her.

The moment the group was out of eyesight, she turned towards the door. It had no sign telling what it was and the door was of course locked. Lucy made an irritated sound and stood with her arms crossed.

"How am I supposed to get in there? I don't know how to pick a lock."

Suddenly, she heard voices approaching and she ducked into a hallway near the door, picking up a magazine from a conveniently placed rack. Pretending to be immersed in the magazine, she watched a familiar face walk up to the door along with someone she didn't recognize.

"Jeffrey, I cannot believe you couldn't handle this on your own. It is a simple task. You just have to be intimidating," The mysterious man said.

They made their way through the door and Lucy stepped forward quickly, managing to catch the edge of the door with the tip of her high heels. She sighed quietly before she cautiously opened the door. She looked down the hallway, making sure no one was around before she entered.

* * *

She was in a hallway, one that was horribly dark and smelled disgusting. She held her nose as she pressed herself against the wall, a move she had once seen in a spy movie. She wasn't entirely sure the purpose behind it, but doing it made her walk through the hallway much more exciting.

Suddenly, she started to see light at the end of the hallway, a sign that something was ahead. She moved a few more steps forward before she stopped, staying within the dark of the hallway to avoid being caught. She listened carefully, and realized there were more than two voices in the room ahead of her.

"I told you already, I refuse," she heard an angry man half-scream.

She heard the sound of something hitting skin and a muffled yell. "And I told you I refuse to take no for an answer. " she heard the same voice from earlier scream back.

Her heart was racing like crazy. What was going on in that room? Inching he way forward, she strained to keep listening.

"I don't care what you want. I will not bend to your wishes!"

Lucy inched forward another step, slowly losing balance as her heel caught a hole in the rug. Time felt like it went in slow motion as she fell to the ground. She knew she would be caught the second they heard her body hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people! I was in a good writing mood today so I decided to put up another chapter! Lucky you!**

Right before she was about to hit the ground, she felt a rough pair of arms grab her. She let out a strangled gasp, but was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"Luce, it's me, "a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Relief rushed over her as she realized it was Natsu.

Natsu kept his arms around her( something Lucy didn't mind) as they continued to listen to the conversation.

"You are going to do what I say Mr. Lauren and you don't have a choice in the matter,"

Natsu let out a breathe loudly in Lucy's ear before he picked her up quickly and ran silently back down the hallway and out the door. When they were finally far enough away from the door, he put her down slowly, making sure she didn't land in a jumbled heap on the floor.

"What was that for? We just were getting to the good part!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"We heard what we needed to hear. We needed to get out of there before they found us Luce. Now, let's call the Lawyers." He grabbed a phone from his pocket and dialed the number quickly.

He made an anxious face, waiting for them to pick up. She heard a mumbled voice buzz through the phone. Natsu paced back and forth, telling them that there was no way they didn't have the missing people in that room.

"Tell them I think they are trying to make them do something for them!" Lucy said hurriedly to Natsu.

He nodded at her and waved his hand at her, pacing more furiously in circles. He repeatedly said yes until the buzzing stopped and he put the phone down.

"So what did they say? What are they going to do?" She said extremely fast

"They need us to find hard evidence. They can't convict them on hearsay," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So what are we supposed to do? Let them just sit in there and rot! This is ridiculous!" Lucy screamed, getting extremely frustrated.

Natsu walked over to her and hugged her roughly, "Calm down Luce. I know how we can save them,"

* * *

"This is the craziest idea you have ever had," Lucy said from her spot on the bed.

"Yes, but it will work. Plus? I get to blow off some major steam on those losers!" Natsu said smirking, pumping his fists.

Lucy closed her eyes and held her arms against her chest, "I'm afraid," she said quietly.

Natsu stopped his macho man dance suddenly and looked at her concerned, "Why would you be afraid? Don't you trust me to protect you?" he said painfully.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him shyly, "Well... now that you put it that way...I do trust you...with my life," she cut off at the end.

He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked and a devious smile on his face, "What was that at the end? Did I hear that right?" he walked over to her.

Lucy got up and playfully pushed him, "Oh shut up. Don't make me repeat it. Come on, let's go get me kidnapped."

* * *

"You two are absolutely adorable together. I forget, where did you two meet?" The robust woman from earlier said from across the large dinner table.

Lucy stuttered before Natsu spoke up," Well we met each other in Hargeon. I was in town looking for someone who had stolen my identity and my little Lucy-Love over here was in town, exploring the guilds and meeting the different people. She's quite a social butterfly as you can tell," he kissed her hand smoothly before continuing.

"Well anyway, she was out in the social scene when we ran into each other. And, as it always happens, it was love at first sight. We had a lunch date together, went on a quick cruise and then left for Magnolia together. It was all quite fairy tail like," Natsu put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"And that is how this little sweetheart and I met," he smiled at the rest of the table.

"Oh that is so romantic! " One woman squealed.

"You are the best couple I have ever seen!" Another gossiped.

"Why don't you give him a kiss Lucy? He is such a suave husband!" The robust woman suggested, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lucy turned a bright red before awkwardly replied, "Oh, I couldn't do that at the table in front of you all. That's showing off,"

"We don't think so! Go on, give your husband a kiss!"

Lucy tried to stand up before suddenly Natsu stood up as well, pulling her back into him and kissing her hard on the mouth. He held her chin as he deepened the kiss for a few seconds and then released her.

The table clapped and hollered at them, gossiping about how romantic the couple was.

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang, saving Lucy from anymore embarrassment. She was going to have to kill Natsu later. The food came out from the kitchen on silver carts, pushed by numerous waiters. And just like Natsu and Lucy expected, Jeffrey was among them.

The table quieted down as they ate, spending more time eating than talking. Natsu absentmindedly held Lucy's hand, shaking slightly. Lucy wondered if he was nervous like she was. Like they had planned, Lucy excused herself from the table, saying she was going to the bathroom.

* * *

When she was finally out of earshot, she made her way towards the door where the people were. She looked around quickly, glad to find no one was around. She pulled her ring of keys from her belt and took off the one for the Sassy Hair Cutting Spirit.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB, CANCER!"

A huge beam of light shot out as the crab spirit came through his celestial gate, scissors clipping away.

"Hey sweet cakes, what do you need?" the hair dresser said in his dreamy voice.

"Cancer! I need you to cut through this door !" she pointed at the door lamely.

"Really baby? That's all. Well, I'll do anything for you," he let out a grunt as he cut a giant square through the door.

Lucy ran through the hole, signaling for Cancer to follow her. Together they ran down the hall, knowing there wasn't much time to spare. They ran into the light of the room at the end of the hallway.

All around the room were the missing people, locked in various cages with thick bars.

"Cancer, do you think you can cut through all the bars?"

"That is some heavy duty metal baby, I don't think even my magic scissors can cut through that,"

Suddenly a bright light emerged as Cancer was pushed back into his gate and another more handsome celestial spirit stepped forth.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Lucy said, relieved and confused at the same time.

"I'm the only one strong enough to break those bars. Those aren't any normal type of bars. They are sealed in script magic. But I think I can break through it," he said smiling at her confidently.

He stepped back, moving his hands into a fighting stance, "REGULUS IMPACT!"

Loki smashed his fist into the nearest bars, causing a huge lion of light to appear as the bars shattered into a million glittering pieces. Loki stepped back, smiling with effort and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you exactly think you are doing?" a mysterious but familiar voice suddenly said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy turned around quickly, completely caught off guard. There standing in the doorway was Jeffrey with the mysterious man from before.

"Jeffrey get them! They cannot live now that they have seen them!" The mysterious man screamed.

Jeffrey rushed towards Lucy and Loki jumped in front of her, his hands in front of him," REGULUS PUNCH!"

A light emerged from his fist as he raced towards Jeffrey, making impact with his cheek before he managed to jump out of the way. He grunted as he came back towards Loki, releasing a large gust of wind that flung Loki back into the bars.

"Loki!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to him.

He half-heartedly smiled as he pushed himself against the bars to stand up," Don't worry about me Lucy."

Jeffrey chuckled as he went after Loki, sending another gust of wind at him. Loki managed to jump out of the way, but the gust of wind hit Lucy instead. She let out a grunt as she was thrown backward, hitting her head on the door of another cell. She slumped over to the side, passed out from the impact.

"Lucy!" Loki yelled and turned towards Jeffrey, huffing away, his anger evident in not only his face but his stance. He ran towards Jeffrey as he screamed, "REGULUS BLAST!"

A bright beam of light erupted from his hands where a magic seal had appeared. The beam hit Jeffrey full on in the chest, a direct hit. Smoke erupted around him, slowly dissipating away. Loki smirked, certain the hit would be more than enough to knock him out.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and there stood Jeffrey, rough looking but still standing calmly. "You are going to have to do more than that to get me down!" He placed his hands together and let lose an extremely fast gust of wind, which caught Loki completely off guard. He sunk to his knees, looking weakly over at Lucy who was still knocked out and in a heap on the ground.

"I'm sorry my love…" he whispered as he went back through his gate, almost out of magic energy.

"Good, now grab her and throw her in with the rest of them. We will dispose of her when we get what we want out of the others.

* * *

Natsu paced back and forth in the room, waiting impatiently for the call from Lucy. Before she had set out, he had given her a small microphone that she had hidden in her bosom. He knew Lucy could take care of herself and he had nothing to worry about, but still, he cared for her wellbeing.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled voice come through his microphone, causing him to jump up and grab it quickly. "Lucy, are you okay? Did you get yourself kidnapped?"

"Yes, a little too well. They beat me up pretty bad. I can barely move. The people are in magically sealed bars. Loki barely managed to open one with his strongest attack. How are we going to save them Natsu?"

Natsu pushed his hair back frustrated, "Don't worry about it Luce. I'm on my way now. I need you to keep me posted. I need you to keep an eye out for me. We only have one shot to save them,"

"Natsu…I'm scared…What if we can't save them and they beat us?"

Natsu looked down at the microphone, clenching his fists, "Don't you worry Luce. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised I would keep you safe and I plan to keep that promise,"

* * *

Natsu held his breathe as he carefully slunk down the hallway, hoping to Mavis no one would be coming in or out. He saw a bright light ahead and let out a breathe, knowing Lucy was right ahead. He couldn't bear to know she was hurt, especially while he had been forced to stand aside and do nothing. He knew it was necessary for her to get kidnapped in order for him to have someone on the inside, looking out and finding out what needed to be done to save the hostages.

He emerged into the light, ducking immediately into a corner. He took a quick look around, noticing the many cells full of hostages. Once he felt he had done a proper perimeter check, he looked more closely at the people, looking for his Blonde-Haired partner. Natsu gasped as he found her, realizing she was worse off than she thought. He ran forward to the cell she was in, letting out a strangled gasp as he saw her condition.

She was crumpled against the wall, her chest barely rising and falling as she breathed. They had her arms shackled above her head in an incredibly uncomfortable position. Her eyes were closed shut and her body was covered in bruises and cuts. A small tear escaped his eyes as he let out a whispered sob, "Luce…I'm here." He put his hands around the bars, shoving his face through them.

She opened her eyes with effort, looking at him with a smile that clearly took a lot of effort, "Natsu…"

He started to feel an anger swell up within him, one that was sure to put a raging inferno in his belly. They had hurt his partner, his best friend… his Lucy. No one was allowed to lay a hand on her. They were going to pay for what they had done to her.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He bellowed, letting all his anger out in a furious blast. His fire turned a bright blue, a sign of how extremely hot it was. The bars started to melt with ease, putting Loki's earlier power attack look weak and pathetic in comparison. He turned himself around in circles, letting his fire melt all of the cells in the room. His anger fueled his attack, making it tremendously more powerful than normal.

When the last cell had been melted open, he stopped his attack, letting out a faint cough as he felt the drain of the attack hit him. He staggered slightly, but forced himself to stand upright, making his way to Lucy. He let out a weak fire attack, having used up almost all of his magic power, melting the shackles.

She dropped to the ground, letting out a small whimper. Natsu clumsily grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and cradling her, "I told you I would protect you. I never break my promises," he kissed her forehead cautiously.

She smiled weakly as he helped her to her feet, frowning as he wavered and fell halfway back down to the ground. He grunted as he took her and lifted her onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on everyone, follow me. The authorities are on their way. I called them right before I came here,"

He ushered the people out, making sure all had made it into the hallway before he turned to follow them from behind. He turned to step into the dark of the hallway when he felt a blast of heat rush over him and Lucy.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"


End file.
